


Protect Our Clan

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic, Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Master Skywalker has slowly been rebuilding the Jedi order. He has a temple and several younglings under his care. A Sith has returned however putting his students in danger including Grogu. The newly appointed Mand’alor comes back to Yavin IV to protect his clan.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	Protect Our Clan

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a day since on Tumblr someone did an ask about Luke taking a force lightning strike for Din but I thought about it the other way. So this was born. I didn't know how to tag this so let me know if I forgot anything in the comments. Thanks for reading and excuse any errors.

“Alright. Time for lunch” Luke announced to the group of ten younglings. He had managed to find several more force sensitive children after he had found Grogu. He managed to really have his temple forming on Yavin IV to train and guide the new Jedi order. 

The children ran off to the dinning hall where a few droids had prepared food. Early in the mornings, Luke would go out and hunt and gather food to provide for everyone. Artoo came outside to tell the Jedi that he has a halo message. 

“Alright. It must be Leia since she hasn’t called in awhile” He followed the droid inside to his living quarters to accept the call that was indeed from his sister. 

“Luke! Thank god I reached you. Was worried you were still teaching”

“I just finished my lesson. What’s wrong?”

“A sith has returned” Luke felt his blood turn cold. 

“What? How? I haven’t felt any change in the force”

“I haven’t either, but on Takodana some villagers were attacked by as they said a jedi with a red saber” Leia explained. “They said it seemed like they were looking for information”

Luke tried to think of what this sith was looking for. There was nothing of the jedi order on Takodana. “I just wanted to call and warn you. I fear that they might be looking for you or even the younglings” 

He nodded and looked at his wall where he had a drawing that Grogu drew. “Are you gonna call him?” 

He whipped his head to look back at his twin. “Who?”

“Don’t play dumb. The  _ Mand’alor _ . For all we know they might go to  _ Mandalore  _ to try to get the coordinates for you” Leia had a point. Only his family and Di- the  _ Mand’alor _ knew where the temple was. 

“I am. He has a right to know if his son is in danger” 

“And you” She smirked. “The guy won’t stop asking how you are everytime we have a meeting” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It means what it means Luke. He obviously likes you. I’m pretty sure- no actually I’m positive he blushes under his helmet every time he asks about you” 

“You can’t say that Leia. He’s my student's father” 

“I know you’re lying. Something happened between the both of you. I can feel it in the force”

Now it was Luke’s turn to blush. “N-nothing happened. You’re just feeling wrong”

“Sure” she said dripping with sarcasm. “Is he as strong underneath that armor as he looks?” She teased. She definitely wasn’t expecting Luke to go even more red and look at the floor.

Leia was now shocked. “Oh my god. You didn’t Luke” 

“It was one time”

“Holy ferrik. You slept with the  _ Mand’alor” _

“It was one time” Luke tried to defend. “It was before he had to go to rebuild  _ Mandalore _ . He wanted to stay on Yavin but I told him he has to help his people. To finally be a leader like he was meant to be” 

“Wow. You got it bad” Leia pointed out. “Surprised you really let him leave”

“He’s a ruler. He has responsibilities” 

“But if he wasn’t  _ Mand’alor  _ would you let him stay?” 

Luke always thought about the what ifs. If he wasn’t a jedi master and Din wasn’t  _ Mand’alor _ . They would live in a small cabin on Yavin IV or some other planet. “Maybe. I don’t know. That’s a dream, Leia” 

“Doesn’t hurt to dream though” Leia looked off screen to someone who called out to her. “I have to go, Luke. Please be safe and may the force be with you”

“May the force be with you” The call ended and Luke sighed. He pulled up Din’s contact and started calling. He waited some time before Din showed up. His armor shiny and the beskar spear on his back and dark saber on his belt. 

“I wasn’t expecting my call with Grogu today” was the first thing the man said. 

“Sorry. It’s just me” 

“Is everything okay?” He asked once he saw the worry on the jedi’s face. 

“I call to warn you that a sith has returned”

“A what?” 

Luke always forgets how oblivious the mando was about what goes on in the galaxy. “A bad jedi” Din nods in understanding. “I just wanted to let you know that this person is looking for information that most likely about me and the children” 

“Is there anything I can do?” Din asked. 

“No. Just stay on  _ Mandalore _ . The sith might go there since you know my coordinates. You’re the only one outside of my family who knows where we are. I’ll protect the children if they arrive here. I just wanted you to know that you might get a visitor and Grogu is in possible danger” 

Luke watched as Din bent his head in thought. It was odd at how Luke could read the man’s expressions even with a helmet on. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll have my people ready” 

“Okay. I’ll send a warning call when they do show up. I have to check on the kids” 

“Luke” he stopped midway on ending the call. “Please be careful” 

“I will. May the force be with you” 

“Uh you too” Din never knew how to respond to the saying which Luke found endearing. The call ended and Luke left his room to check on the younglings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was in bed reading one of the jedi texts. It’s been five days since he got the warning call from his sister. There has been no sign of any visitors. The only way to get to the temple was by landing the ship close by. 

He paused where he was reading when he felt a new presence. Not any presence though. Someone familiar. He got out of bed and grabbed his robe to wrap around himself. He opened his door and walked a few steps to be outside. Din was walking out of the forest by the time he got the door. He walked up the steps to stand in front of the jedi. 

“You okay?” Din looked him up and down to check for any harm. 

“We’re fine. They haven’t shown up” 

“Was worried I was too late” 

“I told you I would send a warning call”

“I know, but what if you were too late to send it”

“Hey” Luke reached his hand out to touch the pauldron with the mudhorn signet. “I’m okay. No harm has come to me or the children” 

Din nodded and lifted his hand to rest on top of the other man’s. “I see that now that I’m here” He looked around before looking back at Luke. “Let’s get inside. It’s cold”   


They walked inside and to Luke’s room.

“Partoo” Din was surprised to see Grogu in a crib in the room. The kid was awake and reaching up to Din. 

“Hey kid” he walked the short distance to pick up Grogu. “Sorry it’s been so long. I’m here now though” 

Grogu reached up with his little claws to touch the sides of the helmet. Din held the child with one hand while the other reached up to take off his helmet. Luke immediately diverted his eyes to the ground to give him privacy. He hasn’t seen the man’s face since they met. Even the night they spent together Luke wore a blindfold for respect for his creed. 

“I hope you have been nice to the other children” Luke ached at hearing Din’s voice without the modulator. “No more hiding in buckets right?” 

Grogu cooed as he held his father’s face. “You should rest more. I’ll be here in the morning,  _ adiik _ ” 

He set Grogu back in his crib and the kid went back to sleep right away, letting out soft little snores. Din turned to look at Luke who still had his eyes glued to the floor. “You can look at me” 

“I can’t. Your creed” was all Luke said back. 

“I’ve been taking my helmet off to people I’m close to. So far it’s only been Grogu and my council”

“I’m not one of your people. I can’t possible look at you”

Din walked closer to Luke and reached out to hold the man’s chin between his fingers. Luke squeezed his eyes shut and he heard Din softly chuckle. “It’s okay,  _ cyar’ika _ . You can look at me” 

Luke slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed to warm brown eyes looking at him. They just stared at each other until Luke finally said, “I forgot how beautiful your eyes are”

“I forgot how blue yours are” Din whispered out as he reached up to move some of the blond locks away to fully see his eyes. “Are you really okay?” 

“Yeah” Din tilted his head knowingly. “Just worried. What if I can’t protect the temple? What if this sith is more powerful than we expect?” 

“You are strong. You killed a bunch of dark troopers like it was nothing. You can handle this bad jedi. You are Luke Skywalker” 

Luke smiled since it took a few months for Din to truly find out who Luke really was to the galaxy. “I just worry that I won’t be enough” 

“You are enough” Din leaned in to rest his forehead against Luke’s. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed each other’s warmth. 

They moved back after some time since Luke yawned. “Let’s rest,  _ cyar’ika _ ” Luke took off his robe and laid in bed while Din sat down to take off his armor. They laid in bed with Din’s arm around the smaller man’s shoulders while Luke rested his head on Din’s chest. 

“I didn’t get a chance to ask, but how is  _ Mandalore  _ going?” 

“Very well. We have more mandalorians coming in from where their clan were hiding at. We even started more diplomatic procedures with the Republic” 

“Leia told me you two have been having more meetings” 

“She’s been showing me the ropes. Thankfully” Din ran his fingers through Luke’s soft hair. “We should sleep,  _ cyar’ika _ . I know you wake up early to help the kids” 

He hummed and nuzzled closer to the man. “What does that mean? You’ve called me that before” 

“It means sweetheart” 

Luke smiled and leaned up to kiss Din. The man was surprised, but kissed back. “What was that for?” he asked when the kiss ended. 

“Just cause” Luke laid back down content knowing that the feelings were reciprocated. He feared that with Din away that the feelings would fade. “Thank you for coming. You really didn’t have to leave your people”

“They can handle themself. I warned them of the danger and that I had to protect my clan” Luke nodded and closed his eyes to start to drift to sleep. He smiled when he felt a kiss on his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Younglings, you remember Mando right?” He asked his students who were all sitting. Din was standing against the wall out of the way. All the children said yes with excitement. They were always fascinated with the beskar armor and the jetpack. “Well he’s gonna be here for awhile. Now let’s start with simple rock moving” 

Din was proud of Grogu as he moved the rocks easily. They did that for sometime before they meditated. Din decided to leave to check on his ship after sometime. He could tell Grogu and Luke were getting a bit distracted. He decided to call back home to check how everything is. 

“Hello  _ Mand’alor _ ” The armorer greeted. 

“I wanted to call to be sure everything is okay there. No visitor yet?” 

“Nothing. Everything is going normally. Paz and a few others are prepared though and looking out for any unknown ships though. How is your clan?” 

“We’re okay. They didn’t get attacked before I arrived. I’m gonna stay until I know they’re fully safe” 

“Of course. We will call if the visitor ever shows up” 

“Thank you. This is the way”

“This is the way” The call ended and Din decided to head back to the temple. He realized it was lunchtime so he went to the dining hall. It was loud as the children talked amongst themselves. He smiled at seeing Luke cleaning Grogu’s face from the mess he made. 

Luke felt the man staring so he looked up to meet it. He gave a gentle smile as he rubbed Grogu’s ear before standing up. “Everything okay?” He asked once he stood next to Din.

“Yeah. The person hasn’t arrived at  _ Mandalore _ . They will let me know when they do though” 

“I’m glad they haven’t gotten attacked. I feel bad that they’re a target because of me” 

“It’s not your fault. They’re strong so the attack won’t cause any trouble. They’re just happy that my clan is safe” 

“Are you-” Luke froze as felt something new, something dark. He didn’t realize he reached out to hold Din’s arm in a strong grip.   


“Luke, what’s wrong?” Din asked, worried. 

He looked towards the entrance and back to Din. He desperately wished he could see the man’s eyes. “They’re here. Get the children to the safety shelter” 

“Luke wait” Din grabbed the jedi’s arm before he could walk away. “I can help you” 

“No” He shook his head. “You protect our children. I’ll hold them off” 

Din reached for the nape of Luke’s neck to pull him in to press his forehead against his own. They closed their eyes and basked in the moment for a second before they did what they had to. 

“Children!” Luke called out to the younglings. “You listen to Mando. I have to handle something so he’s in charge. Don’t leave his sights. Okay?” 

They all nodded and looked at Mando. “Follow me” He said. They all crowded him and followed him out the back way. Luke turned and went out the entrance to see a woman in a fitted black outfit and a helmet on. 

“I see you’ve finally found me” Luke said as he walked down the first set of steps so he still had the high ground. “Who might you be?” 

“You know who I am” 

“Yes. You’re a sith, but I don’t have a name” 

“You don’t need my name since you are gonna die”

“Very well” He took off his robe and lifted his lightsaber to ignite it. She pulled out her saber that was then pulled apart to be duel wield. He could feel her strength in the force and waited for her first move. She ran towards him so Luke made his move. He was taken back and flipped away from a swing of her saber. Luke managed to knock one of her saber’s out of her hand. 

He was still overpowered and she knocked the wind out of Luke from a powerful push of the force. He was on the floor and his nose was bleeding from how he landed on the floor. She withdrew her saber and clipped it to her belt as she looked at Luke with a smirk. “It’s time to truly end the jedi order. You must die Luke Skywalker, including those children” 

He was surprised to see her raise her hands and sparks coming from her fingertips. Luke closed his eyes and sent his love out in the force to Din as he accepted his fate. The children should be safe so he did his job. He protected his children. 

Din ran to see Luke on the floor bleeding and struggling to breath. He saw sparks from the woman’s hands and knew what he had to do. He ran and jumped in front of Luke in time for when the lightning strikes. He was thrown back as his vision went black. 

Luke heard the loud crackle and then a crash. He opened his eyes to see the sith on the floor and burnt. He turned to see Din on the floor unmoving and his chest plate was broken and fried around the edges. 

“Din” He whispered out as he crawled closer to him. “Din” He said louder when he didn’t see the rise and fall of his chest. He touched the chest plate and winced from how hot it was. “Din!” He shouted in horror now. He lifted the helmet off of him to see his eyes were closed and his hair a mess from the helmet. 

Luke grabbed his face and called for him again. He was about to take off the chest plate to try to bring him back when Din gasped and opened his eyes. Luke sighed in relief as he pressed his forehead against Din’s. He started crying as he held onto the man’s shoulders. 

“I thought I lost you” 

“Not yet  _ cyar’ika _ ” Din reached up to hold the back of Luke's head. He wished he wasn’t wearing his gloves so he could feel the soft strands. He sat up so he could look the jedi over. “Are you okay, though?” 

“I’m okay. Just bruised. Is your chest okay?” Din looked down to see the broken plate. He took off the armor and threw it aside to see his underclothes weren't damaged. Luke reached out to touch his chest just to be sure there was no wound. “I’m just sore where I was hit” 

“The children!” Luke got up and took off running. Din followed after him to the bunker that was away from the temple. He whipped open the door to see the children huddled together. Luke sighed in relief as the little ones ran to hug him. 

“Everything is okay. We’re okay” He lifted up one of the small ones and kissed his cheek. “Let’s head home” They walked back to the temple while Din held Grogu and another little one who fell asleep. 

They let the children go to sleep since they seemed to be tired from the stress and unbalance from the force. Din and Luke were in Luke’s room after washing up. Both in more comfortable clothes and Din without his helmet and armor. Din decided to call his council to let them know what happened.

“ _ Mand’alor _ . Master Skywalker” The armorer greeted. Next to her was Paz and Boba Fett. “Is everything okay?” 

“The sith came here” Luke announced. “She’s dead thanks to Din” 

“Din killed a sith?” Paz asked in amazement and shock.   


“I didn’t think the beskar was gonna ricochet the lightning” Din simply said. Luke smiled and tilted his head to rest on the man’s shoulder in adortion. 

“That’s why you’re our  _ Mand’alor _ . You are the most powerful warrior” Paz pointed out. 

“I’m glad your clan is safe” The armorer spoke up. 

“Will you be returning soon?” Boba asked. Din looked at Luke who’s eyes held the same question. 

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer. Just to be sure everything is safe”   


“Very well. This is the way” 

“This is the way” Din ended the call and looked at Luke. “It’s okay if I stay right?” 

“Of course. You’re always welcomed here” 

“I was thinking” 

“Oh no” Din lightly pushed his shoulder as the jedi laughed. “I’m kidding. What were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking that we should get married” Luke got whiplash from how quickly he looked at the man. 

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s really simple for Mandalorians. We just share words and it’s done” Din explained. 

"Are you sure you want this? I mean we're not even really dating"

"We aren't?" The mando tilted his head with a look of confusion. 

"Wait. Have we been?" Luke was now confused. 

"I thought we were for a month before I left" Luke blinked and took in the man's words. 

"Oh dear. We have been dating this whole time. I feel so stupid" he slapped his hand to his face in embarrassment. 

Din chuckled and pulled the man into an embrace. "I call you and the children my clan already  _ cyar’ika.  _ My council have been questioning why I haven't asked you to marry me sooner" 

"Leia is really gonna get a kick out of this" Luke laughed. 

"Probably. I didn't tell her we were together since it seemed like you hadn't told her. Now I know it was another reason" 

Luke smiled and leaned up for a kiss. "So what are the words I'll have to say?"

"Oh so you do-"

"Yes silly. I want to marry you. You're everything I ever wanted in a spouse"

"Very well" Din stepped back to put a bit of distance between them. They held hands as Din kept talking. "It's usually said in  _ mando'a  _ but we can do it in basic. I'll go first and then you can repeat"

Luke nodded and listened to the vows. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors."

The jedi was touched by such words and knew that they were the truth. They basically were already following those vows as it was. 

Luke licked his lips and stared into those warm brown eyes that he loves so dearly. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors." 

Din smiled and kissed his now husband. Luke smiled into the kiss as his arms moved to drape over the man's strong shoulders. The kiss ended but they kept their foreheads pressed together. 

Luke let out a little laugh which made Din grin. "The galaxy is really gonna be thrown for a lip with this one. A jedi and a mandalorian. They definitely didn't see this one coming" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. I didn’t go as deep in research as I would for my other fics so I'm sorry if it's all not right in the lore. I had fun writing this so if inspiration strikes I might write another.


End file.
